The Bugme Manoeuvre
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmJen] SUMMARY: it happened again... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Bugme Manoeuvre

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

WARNINGS: fluff, fluff and more fluff. Watch out for sugar shock!

TIMELINE: end of 2004, before Four Percent Solution

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: this sucker is the reason why I haven't updated other fics these last few days. I've been busy writing it and busy with College, but this one really is finished and I won't be changing anything, so you can expect daily updates. Unless something happens to me, like a bear eating me in the middle of my city. This is another one of those fics that came out longer than planned. It was only supposed to be about 500 words long, but you know what they say about the plans of men and mice...

SUMMARY: it happened again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll wait in the car." said Jen as she grabbed the bottles of mineral water off the counter.

"Okay." replied Harm as the gas station cashier handed him the credit card receipt to sign.

With one last look Jen walked out of the building, towards the SUV, and Harm bent over to sign the receipt.

"You have a beautiful wife there, mister." said the cashier, startling Harm.

"Thank you." said Harm absetmindedly, then froze.

The guy shifted uncomfortably, not sure if he was about to be punched or not. Making observations about the physical attractiveness of other men's wives can sometimes lead to bring wraith of said husbands upon the observer.

Harm decided not to make a scene, since he didn't want to end up on TV, in the show dumb criminals or something, because of the camera mounted on the ceiling, pointing at the counter.

So, he forced himself to relax, finished signing the receipt, handed it over, smiled at the cashier and left the building.

-------------------------------

He got into the car, slammed the door, started the engine and drove off.

"It happened again." he said quietly to Jen while he drove.

Her face was a mask of confusion. "What happened again?"

He shot her a pointed, meaningful look and it dawned on her. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Again?" she continued exasperated and baffled.

"Yeah."

"How many times does that make?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting at 10."

"Why does this keep happening to us?" asked Jen rhetorically. "I mean, we don't wear wedding rings, we are not of the same age, we don't call each other by pet names or kiss each other,... Why do people keep assuming that we're either a couple or outright married?"

"I don't know." shrugged Harm helplessly.

"Do you think we give off that vibe, or what? I mean, we ARE close, maybe that's why they just assume. Do we act like we're together?"

"Uh..." Harm wasn't sure if it was a smart move discussing this topic, because it was definitely not something any regs-aware person would do. But Jen obviously didn't feel like she cared that much about regs this time.

"Okay, I understand how they could think that when we went somewhere with Mattie. Though she doesn't look anything like either of us." Jen was on a roll and ignored Harm's slightly panicky expression. "We are best friends, we are very close, and were practically parents to Mattie. That brings people together and perhaps that joint parenthood transcended also into our behaviour towards each other and interactions between us. Perhaps that's the reason why so many people had been assuming that we're married, because we've been acting that way! Hell, according to Common Law and laws of nature, because we were parents to an offspring, we are married for real!"

"Jen, do you really think we should be discussing this topic?" tried Harm.

"Yes! Don't you see, Harm, we care about each other deeply, we're better together than most married couples I know, we were fantastic as parents together. Maybe we SHOULD be married!"

-------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **oh, guys, you really should have more faith in me. I've said time and time again that I ALWAYS end a fic with a happily ever after and the two being a certain couple, mostly even married. This fic has several more parts, so rest assured it's not over yet.

You all really should read AUTHOR'S NOTES of my fics, cause I explain such things there.

**qball**, I'm not making the same mistake again. This fic is already written (as I've already stated in the AN) and I will NOT be changing it or adding to it. I'm glad you like it, but this is the way it stays. But, I will give thought to perhaps writing a sequel from another POV, but I'm not making any promises.

**Syrae:** I'm glad it cheered you up, it was my intent to write a fic that would lower stress levels.

Keep reading, enjoying and reviewing ya'll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oh god, now she said it. What the hell did she get us into? She knows we shouldn't be discussing this because it's much too true.'

"Well?" demanded Jen. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What should I say, Jen?" returned Harm heatedly. He had pulled over to the curb as soon as it looked like the conversation would get serious. "That I think so too? That I loved the way we've been for the last year? That one of the biggest reasons I regret Mattie leaving is because I am terrified that you and I would lose that closeness that we've developed? That I've never felt that way with anyone ever before? That I love playing family and house with you and it breaks my heart when I remember that it's not real? That I would love nothing more than to propose to you right here and now? But I'm not gonna do that to us, I'm not gonna do the 'Bugme manoeuvre' just to see us fail further down the road and end up hating each other."

"Bugme? What's a 'Bugme'? Some kind of a roach?" asked Jen tentatively.

She did it again. He was in a bad mood and she had cheered him up with just a few words, without even trying. He had always known that he and Jen fit each other perfectly and this just proved it. He couldn't help but laugh at her theory as to the identity of the Bugme. "You're very close. Bugme is one of the most annoying things in the world. Kinda like a rash on your ass."

Jen grimaced, easily imagining how annoying this 'Bugme' is. And she was completely right in her assessment.

"LCDR Michael Brumby aka Bugme of the Royal Australian Navy's JAG Corps was a pompous Aussie bastard Mac was hell-bent on marrying, no matter the cost or sacrifice, a few months before you and I met, because I couldn't give her what she wanted right the second she wanted it. Apparently she didn't believe I was worth waiting for so she went to him and took his ring. She still won't admit it, but she made a big mistake choosing him, because he was a control freak and had her firmly under his reign, manipulating her like a real master, she conceded to him on everything. The moron proposed to her on their first date, even though they had never been friends before. Even less, just over 2 years before that he had tried to get her convicted for murder, even though the charge was perjury. So, this guy proposed to the woman who had hated his guts for the better part of 2 years. What is even more unbelievable is that Mac accepted, she took his ring. Anyway, the engagement failed on the day of their wedding, nobody knows exactly why. You know how much Mac likes to share anything personal, especially with me. Which is why I'm not going to propose to you right now, Jen, I don't want us to ever fail."

Jen was quiet for a few minutes then started hesitantly. "It doesn't have to stand for us too. It's not as if we're not friends and we certainly don't have any negative feelings about each other. We wouldn't fail."

"What... What are you saying, Jen?" he asked haltingly, not sure how to feel about what he knew she was going to say.

Jen looked at him and took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her.

"Their situation is nothing like ours, Harm. We are best friends. You are the most important person in my life already. Very close second is Mattie, just in a different way. You know I'm telling the truth that I am emotionally closest to you. To whom would I be instead? The Admiral? LtCol Mackenzie? Either of LT Roberts? CDR Turner? My father? None of them. YOU are the most important person in my life. We spend practically every waking moment together, at work and then during off-duty hours. We were Mattie's parents together, practically sharing custody. We proved that we can work as parents. Marriage is a piece of cake compared to parenthood."

Harm listened to her passionate speech, but still held back. He was scared of being hurt again, but more importantly of hurting her. "You are the most important and closest person to me too, but what if you fall in love with someone else? We are best friends, but that doesn't mean you're in love with me."

"Too late." whispered Jen.

-------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Nomadguardians:** oh, I definitely agree. Unfortunately DPB and most of the fans were too focused on the H&M thing to see the chemistry Harm and Jen had. I loved those times when there was just the two of them. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**canuck402004: **I hope your bones heal soon, it's a real pain to be limited by something. Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like my fics. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**Syrae: **good, that is why I write fiction, to reduce stress levels of myself and all who read them. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**DD2: **Thanks! Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**michelcz: **Jen can be one pretty persistant lady and I loved it when she was like that on the show. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm's heart stopped at hearing that. 'She's already in love with someone else!'

"I'm in love with you and it's a permanent condition, it won't ever change." she glanced up at him tentatively, afraid of his reaction.

Harm smile was small, but genuine. "You sure?"

Jen nodded. Right that second he knew that there was no way he could resist any longer. His reaction, the sound of his heart breaking when he'd thought she was in love with someone else, made it clear to him that it was time to stop running, time to stop hiding, time to stop playing it safe. It was time to finally take a risk.

Harm slowly took her hand, looking into her eyes. "I have some feelings for you too, Jen. I know what they are, but am afraid of voicing them, because I have lost almost everyone I had ever said them to. I don't want that happening to you. I'm not rejecting you, please believe me, I'm just afraid of losing you."

Jen took her hand out of his and gently touched his cheek. "It's okay, Harm, I believe you. I see it in the way you act towards me, in all of your actions, in every little thing, in how you look at me, how you smile at me, how you talk to me. Like how you always make sure I eat healthy and regularly, how you always find a way to invite me to share your dinner with you, how you always find time for me no matter how busy you are, how you always put food under my name into the refrigerator at work, the way you always help me with my coat, how considerate you are always of me,... I know you love me and I will wait as long as it takes you to say it. To me, you're worth waiting for, no matter how long."

Harm's smile was blinding then and he did the only thing he could think off. He kissed her. Unsurely at first, but it soon became passionate.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

"That was a pretty convincing argument you presented there. You win."

Jen looked at him with wide eyes, not believing that he said what she thought he said. "I win? Does that mean...? Does it mean we're getting married?"

"If you still want to." he said unsurely, his insecurities rearing their ugly heads again.

Jen nodded eagerly. "Of course I want to."

A cold splash of water in the form of frat regs then cooled Harm off. "What about the frat regs, Jen?"

That didn't even faze her. "Don't worry, I've got them covered."

Harm's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How?" he drawled.

"I won't be re-enlisting." she said simply.

His eyes then widened in shock. "I don't want you to have to throw away your career, Jen, especially not after you put so much effort into it these last few years. I'll resign."

"Harm." she said tenderly. "You know I never wanted to make a career of the Navy, I joined up only to evade jail. It won't be a sacrifice to me. But YOU would be giving up 19 years of distinguished service, a pension and full benefits and something that had defined who you are. Besides, especially now that we are together, I don't want to risk the chance of being sent to some warzone again. The last time was bad enough. You'll be promoted to Captain soon and given your own command, which will put you out of danger also. That would also mean a fixed posting, with no moving around, for a few years. If we were to get married and you were to resign, then we would have to move around constantly, as Petty Officers and their families have to. With having a fixed posting for a few years it would give us the chance to start our family, that wouldn't have to go through uprooting their lives every two years."

Hope flared to life in Harm's eyes, melting Jen's heart. "Family?"

She smiled. "Of course. I know you want kids, but only with the woman you love, which by some lucky coincidence happens to be me. I, btw., want YOUR kids, just yours. Works out pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, works out pretty well." he agreed.

-------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**DD2: **I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is only the epilogue after this one. As I've already stated in the AN's, it was supposed to be just 500 words and thus there was no chance to make it that much longer, because I had a fixed and complete vision in my mind of how it should go. I am, though, working on a new H&J christmas fic, that should be out this month. It won't be long, since I haven't felt like writing anything long this month, but I hope it'll be funny and nice. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part!

**Not A Muggle: **welcome, first-time reviewer! I'm glad you like this fic and don't forget to check out my other fics (there are about 44 or 43 currently), perhaps you'll find something else you'll like. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part!

-----------------------------

I hate to resort to this, but until I get two more reviews for the last part of "I'll never let you walk alone, I won't be updating, cause it was hard to write Harm's POV, it was a real effort and because I gave you such a long part. And I'm a little disappointed that out of that large number of readers, only Syrae reviewed. And the fact that she reviewed (when so many didn't bother) was compounded by the fact that she was heading out for the weekend with her friends and took the time, even though she had little of it, while others, who weren't in a hurry, didn't. So, I'm not asking much, I'm not asking for praise, just for a few constructive comments.

You never know, your review might inspire me to write another fic. It has happened before and you could make it happen again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly he thought of something. "Wait a minute. Captain? Where did you hear that?"

She blushed. "I overheard the General talking on the phone the other day. Apparently Admiral Cheggwidden was given the order to recommend officers that should be promoted to O6 when the promotions board next meet and you were it. He chose only you. It seems that CDR Turner talked to him a while ago and stated the preference of leaving after his 20 are over. And with everything on her record, LtCol Mackenzie has no chance of getting promoted, besides, she doesn't even have a chance of being offered to extend her commission. It seems that a deal with the devil had been made when you resigned, in which Cheggwidden borrowed you to Kershaw. So, there is no 6 month resignation on your record. Why do you think you were back so quickly and with so little paperwork? Your record says that you were on load to another agency. You will have your full 20 in, in a few months and are to be promoted. When I overheard the General he was giving his support to the Admiral's recommendation."

"Wow." Harm was stunned. He had certainly not expected that. "I mean, I knew at the time that Cheggwidden had been given the task, but never imagined I would be selected."

Then he grinned mischeviously. "You're right. It's better that you resign."

"Hey!" cried Jen mock-indignantly. She knew he was kidding. He would never put himself or his career over her.

Then he got serious again. "When does your enlistment end?"

She sobered up. "This Friday. The General has had my notice for the last month and I have already started training my replacement."

"Friday? That's two days!" he exclaimed startled. "But how could you have known we would wind up talking about our feelings and get together?"

"I didn't."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I fully intended to retire in any case. I already have a civilian job lined up and am planning to return to my studies. And as soon as I was out of the Navy and no hints of impropriety could be hinted at, I fully planned on pursuing you. And I wouldn't accept defeat under any circumstance. So, you see, I would get you anyway." she grinned self-satisfied.

Harm just shook his head. "You're pretty determined, aren't you? Good thing I made your job easier, then."

Jen disagreed. "I don't care if it had been a hard and lengthy pursuit. I love you and want to be with you, it wouldn't matter to me what it would've taken to get you. You are well worth every effort needed and well worth waiting for. It wouldn't have mattered to me if it had taken years or decades, I would've still persisted because I love you and I always knew that you love me."

In a completely uncharacteristic move for Harm, she noticed a wet gleam to his eyes. Not tears, but it was obvious he was touched deeply. "No-one had ever said that to me. No-one had ever said something as precious to me before. You don't have any idea what it means to me that you think I am worth waiting for."

Jen, upon hearing that, grew extremely angry at all the women who had hurt this man in the past, by making him feel he was not worthy of their efforts, with LtCol Mackenzie at the head of that line. Mac had done more to beat down his spirit, ego and self-esteem, even intentionally, than anyone or anything else in his life and Jen couldn't help but feel pity, besides anger and hate, for the woman who had cheated herself of the greatest thing in the world out of sheer stupidity and vindictiveness. He had told her one evening, when he had had a drink too many, of how he had asked Mac for time and she had so obviously believed him not worthy of waiting for. Jen herself knew that she never could've done that to Harm, to any man she loved, and pitied Mac for throwing away the chance of bliss, lasting a lifetime, just because she wasn't willing to wait and wanted something right that second, no matter who gave it to her. Jen woved to herself to spend the rest of her life making Harm know he was worthy of love and that he meant everything to her. She will love him for the rest of her life, unconditionally as he loved her, and she was determined to make sure he knew it.

Then he visibly started gathering up courage and tried to speak up a few times. She touched his hand in support and just waited for him to say it. Finally he forced the words out. "I love you."

Jen heard her own breath hitch at hearing those precious words, words that she did not need, for she knew how he felt, but were more precious than anything else, because she knew what mental and emotional demons he had to overcome just to say them. He had said them to his father and he had died. He had said them to Gym and she was killed before his very eyes. And he had said them to Diane and she was killed and he was given the investigation, only to be later framed for her murder. Mac had never understood Harm and had taken his terror as rejection of her. Jen knew from her studies that this is where most of Harm's fear of admitting love for anyone came from. Subconsciously he was afraid, that if he loved someone and told them, that they would die. He knew that wasn't true, but his heart didn't listen to reason.

And the fact that he had overcome such deep-rooted demons to tell her he loved her, meant to Jen more than anything in the world.

Any woman for whom Harm had overcome these demons should count herself the luckiest woman in the world and Jen definitely did.

Tears spilled from her eyes and sobs shook her body from overwhelming emotions. She reached out a shaky hand and traced trembling fingers down his cheek. Harm in turn leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

Slowly she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled his head towards hers. Just before their lips met she whispered against his mouth "I love you too."

-------------------------------

AN: so don't forget to review this fic and "I'll never let you walk alone". It doesn't take any effort and means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **wow, I am thrilled and flattered by your reviews, guys. I had no idea you would like this fic so much. Had I known I would've written it a long time ago and not procrastinated (I've had parts written on pieces of paper for months now).

This is the last part, but I am already writing another H&J fic.

**neon007: **Thanks for the review and I'll think about writing such a fic.

**DD2: **Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**Syrae:** Thanks for the review, I'm looking forward to more letters from you.

**michelcz: **Thanks for the review. I agree, she was a great character, too bad they didn't give her a chance to have more of a role on the show. What they did with her at the end of S10 disgusts me. I hope this epilogue doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.

**starryeyes10:** Tnx!

**Nomadguardians:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review and enjoy this new part.

**SHAWN: **Thanks for the review and kind words, enjoy this new part.

**panfriedcatfish:** Thanks! More in my reply to your review.

**michelle UK:** Then you'll be happy to know that I'll be soon posting another H&J fic. Soon, but no idea on when exactly. Here's the next part, thanks for the review and enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer Rabb closed her wedding album and sat back with a sigh of happiness rushing past her lips.

She looked down and lovingly rubbed her bulging belly.

It's been 4 years since that faithful day and she still felt as if she was walking on clouds. She had a strong suspicion that this feeling would never end.

The last 4 years have been magical. She and Harm were, as she had predicted, fabulous as a couple and were married soon after the discussion that had changed their lives so much.

She knew that married life with Harm would be good, but she had never expected for it to be this good. They had an occasional disagreement, but they were both so devoted to each other, their marriage and their family, that they quickly straightened everything out. They've made a pact to never go to bed angry and they intended to stick to it.

As she had told him, Harm had been promoted to CAPT just 4 short months later. The fact that he had married a former enlisted member of the Navy had never meant anything, to Jen's big relief, even more, the promotions board especially loved that he was married, because it proved that he was settled, responsible, serious and not likely to do anything rash or stupid. They only approve model officers for O6, officers that would represent them favourably in front of the publics and a married hero was just the thing they loved, especially on such a high and visible position. The fact that she was once a Petty Officer never bothered them.

Along with his promotion came a career-making command: Force Judge Advocate Naval Forces Europe, the stepping stone to someday becoming the JAG himself.

But greater things seemed to be destined for him, for just a year after getting the promotion he caught the interest of the Commander Naval Air Forces's (COMNAVAIRFOR/CNAF) himself and he offered Harm the position of his Second in Command (2IC). Harm was now on the really-fast fast track. There were whispers of him becoming one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in the future.

Jen was so proud of him that she hadn't finished glowing since. She had always known that he was destined for great things and that he would get far in the Navy, an officer, lawyer and pilot of his caliber was indespensible and the Navy couldn't afford losing him. Along with the transfer came their move back home, to DC. Just in time for her to give birth to their son.

She was now 7 months pregnant with their second child and they were hoping for a girl this time.

Jen had never regretted retiring because that way she could have the only man she wanted and let him really show everyone what he was made of. She also never regretted becoming an unemployed Navy wife, while they were in London, because that way she had the time to dedicate herself to her studies and preparing for the arrival of their first child. Now she was a Psychologist and on contract, as a civilian, at the five sided building.

And judging from the goofy grin Harm had been sporting since they'd become engaged he was truly happy, for the first time in his life.

She couldn't wait until he got home from the office. The hormones were doing some truly amazing things to her body, some good and some bad. But there were also the hormones that they both loved and took full advantage of. Their son was with the Roberts and his 'cousins' for the night and she planned to take advantage of every minute she and Harm had alone together.

She heard keys in the lock and moved towards their bedroom. She would await him wearing nothing but a smile. She knew he'd love that.

No matter how amazing their sex life was, she knew that the real glue that made their relationship and marriage so strong and would hold them together for the next 40 or 50 years, was the true love they'd found in each other.

She smiled with love in her eyes as she saw Harm enter their bedroom, only to see his beautiful, pregnant and naked wife waiting for him, making his eyes instantly darken with desire.

She definitely didn't regret retiring and couldn't wait for the rest of their life together.

For she knew with absolute certainty that it would be amazing.

She was right.

THE END

AN: would like to thank marc for catching that error I overlooked. Thanks, man!


End file.
